The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to solar cell panel connectors and panel coupling bodies, and, more particularly, to the coupling of solar cell panels.
Formerly, within conventional solar cell panels, there was installed a junction box for withdrawing to the outside the electric power that had been converted. Multiple solar cell panels were coupled by a cable installed to the junction box. In Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-310866, the content of which is incorporated in its entirety herein, there is disclosed technology for installing a junction box to the edge section of a solar cell panel. However, as disclosed in the '866 Application, the cable is installed directly to the junction box. Accordingly, the operation for coupling the solar cell panels is complex. A purpose of the Present Disclosure is to make the coupling of solar cell panels easy.